


ItaSasu Story In: Midnight Raindrops

by sasukexnaruxsakura



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Abuse, ItaSasu - Freeform, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Rape, SasuIta - Freeform, Under the Sea, itachiuchiha, kingdom - Freeform, mate, mermaid, merman, sasukeuchiha, true mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukexnaruxsakura/pseuds/sasukexnaruxsakura
Summary: Warnings: Little OOC, Yoai, Uchihacest, ItaSasuIta, A little SasuSaku,RAPE/ABUSE,Mpreg & much more!Summary: It has been 7 years that he remembers the pain, blood, fear and tears in his Nii-san eyes. That was the last time he saw him…He doesn’t even know if he is alive.





	ItaSasu Story In: Midnight Raindrops

**Warnings: Little OOC, Yoai, Uchihacest, ItaSasuIta, A little SasuSaku,RAPE/ABUSE,Mpreg & much more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made. FANMADE ONLY**

**Summary:** It has been 7 years that he remembers the pain, blood, fear and tears in his Nii-san eyes. That was the last time he saw him…He doesn't even know if he is alive.

* * *

**ItaSasu Story In: Midnight Raindrops**

**Chapter 1**

Once a upon a time there was a Merman that can transforms into a human. He used to have a big Brother, but he saw him die right in front of his eyes…. He will never forgive that Snake Demon  _ **bastard**_  who did that to his big Brother. The Dark haired now Man looks out to the Ocean as he remembers what happen all these years ago….

It has been 7 years that he remembers the pain, blood, fear and tears in his Nii-san eyes. He was only 13 years old at the time and he is now 20 years old. He hasn't been back in the Ocean to live sense then…. The young Uchiha is so broken of what happen and he can't face the Ocean life without his Nii-san…

Sasuke sighs as he now has tears going down his face as he thought of his Nii-san when the sun setting hitting the water as the waves crash onto the rocks. 'Calm down Sasuke, Itachi wouldn't want you to cry over him.' thought Sasuke to himself as he looks out to the Light House which it about 7 or 10 feet away from him.

"Sasuke-kun!" yells someone from a far. Sasuke quickly wipes his eyes. 'Why of all times did she have to show up!?' he thought to himself. "Are you ok Sasuke-kun!?" asked Sakura the Neko. Sasuke sighs as he nods his head yes. "Yes, I am fine Sakura…." Sakura touches her lover's cheek. "Are you sure Baby…?" asked his girlfriend.

Sasuke smiles some. "Yea I am alright….." he said as he tries to keep the sorrowful out of his voice. "Hey while we are here let's go swimming!" yells out Sakura happily. "You know I will turn into a Merman if I go swimming….." said Sasuke as he looks down. 'I'm trying to move on with my life without my true mate…he marked me. I couldn't mark him yet… Because I was too young to do so yet.' He thought as he looks down still. Sakura makes a puppy dog face. "Please….." Sasuke just looks at her face and can't beat it. "Alright let's go." Sakura smiles brightly "I can't wait to see your pretty scales again."

"My scales can't be that pretty." said Sasuke as he puts a hand on his mark, that his Mate gave him. Sakura frowns as she remembers that Sasuke did have a true Mate but a lot older then him. She knows deep down…that the Uchiha misses him so much. "I know you miss your true Mate and I know you are trying to move on."

Sasuke closes his eyes as he sighs. "It's that obvious isn't….?" Sakura doesn't like seeing her boyfriend like this. "Yea it is." Then she adds "What happens when I find my True Mate…?"

Sasuke opens his eyes and looks at his girlfriend "Then I'll let you go…. I don't want you to feel that pain I went through..." Sakura eyes widen. "But you will be all alone." Sasuke smiles some and kisses her cheek. "I'll be alright, my True Mate might be alive…." then he added "He told me to run away. He wanted to keep me safe." Sakura eyes grow wide "Really...?" she felt happy about that.

Sasuke smiles as he nods his head yes. "I'm just afraid to go into the Ocean to look for him." Sakura looks over at him then said, "Maybe you can do it today." Sasuke looks over at her with his eyes wide. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes, I am sure, plus you have a waterproof phone to keep connect with me." said Sakura as she smiles. "But I need to get stuff together." said Sasuke as he walks with Sakura to the car. The Haruno opens her car trunk to take out a bag and throws it at Sasuke. The Uchiha widen his eyes as he saw this "Y-you were plaining this weren't you….?" Sakura smiles brightly as she nods her head yes. "Yup because I know you think about your true Mate a lot and I know you're strong to take the Ocean again."

Sasuke nods slowly and then saw his special clothes to put on when he goes into the water to go on much far adventure. But these were bigger clothes then what he uses to wear when he was younger. He looks at his shoes that he got "Wait did you made these specially for my fins on my legs?" The Neko Cat Demon smiles as she blushes "Yup, I know it hard for you to find shoes to wear when you go into the water." Sasuke smiles some and hugs Sakura "Thank you…"

"Your welcome Sasuke-kun." she said as she blushes as she got hugged by her boyfriend. "When I am gone, please don't haste about me when you find your True Mate. I'll understand ok." said Sasuke as he changes into his clothes that Sakura made for him.

"Al-alright…" said Sakura as she stutters it out as she is worried about Sasuke. "I'll be ok alright." he said as got his clothes on. "Let's go to the beach Sakura…" The neko cat nods her head as she follows Sasuke.

'I know this is going to hurt some when I transform. Even when I take a shower…I still hurt when I transform then. I wonder if I was away from the Ocean for too long…maybe that why it hurts so much.' He thought as he looks at the water. Sakura went into the water with her pink swimsuit on. Sasuke goes into the water as he felt his legs while they started to transform into his other form. "Ahh…..mmmmm" he said as he moans out.

Sakura eyes grown wide "Sasuke-kun!" she yells out worriedly. "I'm o-ok…mmmm…" he moans out and goes into the water more and then he jumps under the water to complete the transformation. Sakura is still worried about Sasuke and looks for him around her. Then a few mins later Sasuke pops his head up from the water and breaths deeply.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright." she asked as she is still worried about him. Sasuke sighs as he knows she is worried about him. "I'm alright… I just haven't stay in my Mermaid or Merman form for a very long time. I believe that why it hurt so much because I was away from Ocean for a very long time."

"Then we should've come here more often then, so you could of swim and transform more." said Sakura while looking at him. "I didn't know you was in pain Sasuke." Sasuke felt better enough to stand now. "I know, but I didn't want you to worry about me." Then he added "Thanks for worrying about me though."

Sakura giggles happily as Sasuke thanked her. "Your welcome." Sasuke smiles softly. "I just hope I find my Mate..." Sakura looks at him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you will…I have a feeling he is ok." she smiles at Sasuke as she tries to cheer him up.

"I hope so…" he said very slowly.

"I know you will." said Sakura who is Sasuke's girlfriend for now. "I will also keep in touch with you Sasuke when you are gone."

"I will stay with you and swim with you for a little while Sakura." said Sasuke while looking at her. The Neko pink haired female smiles happily "Ok."

* * *

-To Somewhere Else under the sea-

The snake hits a merman on the face. Itachi moans loudly. "Hnnnn…." Orochimaru smirks as he watches his pet water snake hitting Itachi in the face. "I told you cannot escape Itachi…." The older Uchiha glares at him. "You took me away from S-sasuke!" he yells out. "Nope I was trying to get you both locked up as my pets and sex toy." said Orochimaru as he rubs Itachi member while he is still wearing pants.

"NO!" yells out Itachi as tries to kick away Orochimaru. 'I know what he is trying to do! He trying to get me or Sasuke pregnant to take over the kingdom. The Kingdom Council Members under some kinda jutsu So they think that Snake is King and I his Queen. They are force us to make an heir to the throne. NO this cannot happen! I am not even mated to him at all!' he thought to himself as he panics. Orochimaru rips open Itachi's pants he was wearing sucks on his big member. Itachi is weak and tries to kick him away. "N-No!" he moans out as he didn't want it. 'I know he doesn't want to mark me because he can kill me anytime he wants. If he does mark me and kills me, he will feel that pain of losing a mate, Even much more because he not my true Mate. It also believes the guilt of the person who force it will also kill him slowly. I read that in the books for True Mates in more depth of course.' he thought to himself as he is trying to fight that Snake back.

"Can never fight back with me." Orochimaru laughs evilly as he continues to rape him. "AHHH!" Itachi screams out as he tries to get away from him. 'I just hope…Tsunade meds will keep me from getting pregnant from that snake until we think of something.' he thought to himself. Itachi now has tears in his eyes 'Sasuke I hope you're ok and safe… I hope you save me and if Sasuco is alive go find her I know you both will be strong enough to beat this fucking rapist!' this was his last thought before he fainted.

Orochimaru moans happily as that felt good to him as he releases deeply into Itachi. "Hehe I hope I got you knock up this time." He smirks as he goes to get himself clean up. Then he leaves the room to do his kingly stuff.

Itachi laying there beaten up and without even a blanket over him. He also has some cuts all over his body. All of this to protect his little Brother & Sister. Itachi knows Sasuke and Sasuco got separated at different times when they were trying to get away from Orochimaru of the Snake eels.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**I made a youtube video on this as well.** **^^ It will be under sasukexnaruxsakura on youtube! I edited this and wrote this myself. So I hope you guys enjoy it : D Plz leave reviews and tell me what you think. This here is only 8 pages long and 9 to end this note here.**


End file.
